The present invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to techniques for generating a phase offset that is compensated for process, supply voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations to improve the accuracy of a locked loop.
Locked loop circuits such as delay-locked loop circuits typically adjust a phase of a feedback signal in response to a periodic input signal.